Fnaf Christmas Oneshot
by ADVENTURETIMEZ
Summary: Just a small oneshot because I was bored. May erupt into something bigger? Chica x Foxy, TB x TF, ect. Please enjoy! :D (Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Whatever you celebrate!)


Strictly one-shot, unless… :D

All of the animatronics are perfectly fine, as in, Bonnie has a face/Chica has hands, ECT. But not Mangle!

"Hey, Mangle? Can you come're? I have an awesome idea!", Toy Chica yelled from the kitchen. It was Christmas time, and she was baking sugar cookies. Mangle scurried across the ceiling, stopping directly above her. "Ok, so last night before it started snowing, I heard from ol' Jeremy about a human custom called 'mistletoe' for the month of December. I had the _best_ plan! He didn't really clarify what we do with it that makes it so special, but I thought we could hang it up everywhere and see what happens!", she said with glee. Mangle nodded, and TC handed her the Christmas-sy plant. "Thanks for helping! Now we get to creep around and hang these up. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they have to… actually, I'll be right back." She ran down the hall, stopping at the door free security room. She knocked, careful not to scare the still-frightful night guard. "Umm, Jeremy?" she hesitantly asked. His head shot up, brown shaggy hair falling in his face. He appeared to have been sleeping."Ugh, yeah, what's up Toy Chica? Sorry, I was, err… daydreaming." He sat up, looking at the tablet. 12:59. _Wow, I've fallen asleep this early into my shift?,_ he thought. "Well, umm.. About that mistletoe thing? What is it you do underneath it?" She looked at him, genuinely curious. He blushed, not noticed by her. "Well, umm, you kiss," he answered. "Thanks, Jeremy!", she yelled behind her, already coursing down the hallway. He chuckled, looking to see what the others were busy with. She returned not a second later to Mangle, who had been waiting patiently. "Ok, apparently you have to kiss under mistletoe. So, we just have to find people that we _know _want to kiss." Mangle nodded, racing out of the room with her. Toy Chica led the way, motioning her over to where Chica and Foxy stood in the hallway, talking. Love was clearly in the air- and TC wanted to help it bloom. Mangle stealthily crawled along, placing the leaf above their heads. Toy Chica sprang up from the darkness. "Surprise! You guys have to kiss now!", she yelled to the startled pair. Mangle whistled, and they looked up, spotting the mistletoe. "Well, lass, they do be right. Tis' a privilege to be doin' it with you, though," Foxy blushed and said. "Ditto," Chica whispered, kissing him passionately with her hands cupping his face. TC awed, running off and calling Mangle after her. They ran into party room four, where Toy Freddy was replacing one of the LED lights. Toy Bonnie stood next to him, looking around for a wrench. "Is it this one, Freddy?", he asked tentatively, not inherently good at mechanical problems. He handed the wrench up, as TF finished. "Yup! Thanks," he replied, putting all of the tools back in the kit. He got off of the party table, then closing up the kit. Mangle got over, putting the mistletoe next to the newly placed light bulb. Chica jumped out again, this time a bit quieter as not to startle them. "Happy holidays! You guys've gotta kiss!" They both blushed immensely, looking at each other. "Umm.. k-kiss?", Toy Bonnie questioned embarrassedly. "Yeah! C'mon! Mistletoe says so," she attempted to explain. Toy Freddy leaned a bit closer, not in objection. "Oh well. I guess she's right." He kissed TB reluctantly, but was soon glad as he seemed to like it. TC smiled. Their plan was working! They crept into Kid's Cove, spotting Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl debating about Santa Claus. Once again, they went through their routine. Balloon Girl kissed BB on the cheek, but to their horror he ran off shouting something about Cooties. She decided to give him a balloon, and ran after him. TC laughed. "Thanks for your help, Mangle! I'm gonna go return this to Jeremy. Happy Holidays!", she yelled, running to her crush. He had seen all of the events unfold, but quickly fell asleep again. TC snuck in, blushing. She went behind his chair, holding the mistletoe above his head. She leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Happy holidays, Jeremy. Night," she whispered, careful not to wake him up. She set down the leaf on his desk, walking out to decorate the cookies. His eye opened, and he briefly chuckled. "You too, doll."


End file.
